


Husb Ands

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Michael Mell, Happy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerdiness, Pansexual Jeremy Heere, friendly name calling, from boyf riends to husb ands, its been too long since ive written a fluffy fic for these boys, so rated T, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: i'll take any boyf riends (jeremy heere/michael mell, jeremy heere & michael mell) ficjust make it really gay-OR-Boyfs proposal!!
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Husb Ands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bemorechili's (unregistered user)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bemorechili%27s+%28unregistered+user%29).



> Hope this lives up to the standards of 'really gay' XD
> 
> ALSO if u didnt get the reference in the title its like boyf riends but now its husb ands

“Jeremy,” Michael called from the door of their apartment. “You almost ready?”

“One sec!” Jeremy yelled back.

“You said that the last three times I asked you, ya gay bitch.” Michael groaned. “I swear to god if you make us late for our own date, I’m gonna scream. We paid thirty fucking dollars for the reservations alone at this place!” Jeremy yelled something like, “Fuck you, love!” from the bedroom. Thirty seconds later he came out, hopping on one foot to put on his shoe.

“God damn, how long does it take you to put on a fucking suit?” Michael teased. The shorter boy opted to wear a deep crimson dress that came down to just below his knees. He loved to crossdress whenever and wherever the opportunity presented itself. On dates, at fancy gatherings, and pretty much everywhere else at home. What could he say? Besides the jeans (they didn't have goddamn front pockets!!!), womens clothes just felt fun to wear.

“I was having trouble with the tie!” Jeremy sighed. Michael nudged him with his elbow playfully.

“Aw, babe, I would’ve helped you if you’d asked!” he kissed his cheek. “Ready now?” Jeremy nodded, smiling happily. 

It took them about two minutes to get to the fancy sushi restaurant - which thankfully saved them a table - and five to get their food. About halfway into the meal, Jeremy asked Michael:

“Hey, do you remember when our first date was?” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you ridiculos human. January 12. We threw snow at each other on the way back to your dad’s place.” he laughed. Jeremy smiled.

“And our first actual kiss?” Michael hummed.

“You mean like, mouth to mouth? Yeah, that was at the old arcade down the street from  _ Ina _ ’s work. You kissed me while we were playing street fighters and made me lose the game, how could I forget that!” 

“How about our first… you know, _time.”_ Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows. Michael snorted into his sushi and had to take a few deep breaths to stop himself from choking.

“Oh my god, you  _ nerd,”  _ he wheezed “September 22. We literally have sex every year on that day now, you know that!”

“Hm, it appears you are right.” Jeremy shrugged and shoved a forkful of rice into his mouth. Michael’s eyebrows shot up.

“Is this trivia? Oh my god, this is relationship trivia! It is  _ on,  _ Jeremiah Heere!” he challenged. Jeremy grinned and fired more questions at his boyfriend. Eventually, they were almost done eating, and the rapid-fire trivia questions had worn down to a mere leisurely pace.

“Final question,” Jeremy said gravely, putting down his fork. Michael nodded sharply, playing along to the serious tone of the silly game. “On what date did I ask you to marry me?” Michael stopped where he was, chopsticks in hand (he liked using them for sushi), a surprised look on his face. It seemed that even the fabric of his dress was sitting still. 

“Wh- you haven’t- you didn't-” he stammered. “Is this a trick question?”

“Ah,” Jeremy smiled like he had just found a million dollars lying on the street. “It seems I have forgotten a step.” Slowly, he got out of his chair and kneeled down on the floor. Michael seemed at a loss for words. Everyone in the restaurant was too - the low buzz of conversation had faded away entirely, as if everyone was holding their breath. 

“Michael, Micah, my Player 1, it has been an amazing 16 years knowing you, and an even greater 6 years dating you. Tonight just proved to me how dedicated you really are, and I want to prove to you just how dedicated  _ I  _ am to  _ you _ .” he paused to take a breath, telling the anxiety that creeped up behind him to go take a hike. He’d gotten his therapist to approve an upped dosage for tonight for a reason, dammit! “So, without all my babbling nonsense at you - you get enough of that at home! - I’d like to take you on this quest of dedication and nerd culture references with me the rest of my life.” Jeremy pulled out a ring box and Michael inhaled sharply, his eyes shining with (what appeared to be) happy tears.

“It’s dangerous to go alone,” Jeremy told him, getting choked up himself. He opened the ring box and presented it to Michael. “Take this.” Michael’s hand shook violently as he held out his hand. Jeremy slipped the ring onto his shaking finger. 

“Will you marry me?” he whispered. Michael just helped him up off the floor and hugged him tightly.

“Oh my god, yes!” he said. “For the love of all things Harry Potter and Kirby  _ yes!”  _ Jeremy laughed, picking Michael up and spinning him around once. The brunet gave a muffled shriek into his shoulder. 

“Wow, Harry Potter  _ and  _ Kirby?” he joked. Michael nodded feverishly.

“And Mario Kart and Bob Marley and-” Jeremy cut him off with a kiss. 

“C’mon, let’s go home.” he said. Michael started to say something about the bill, but Jeremy anticipated his question and answered it before he was done speaking. “When I called to reserve a table and told them I’d be proposing, they gave us a free meal, which kinda makes up for the pricey reservation. 

“Hey, wanna know something?” Jeremy whispered as they walked out of the restaurant and to the car. “I didn't have trouble with my tie earlier, I was practicing my speech.” Michael stifled a cute little gasp and pushed him in the shoulder. 

“Ah no way,” he groaned. “If I woulda known that, I woulda called you a  _ super  _ gay bitch.” Jeremy pushed him playfully.

“You’re gay,” he teased.

“And you’re a nerd.” Michael deadpanned.

“Dumbass.”

“Little dick.”

“Oh please, Micah, I’m bigger than you by an inch!”

“Furry.” Michael snickered as Jeremy scoffed loudly.

“That’s it,” he decided. “No cuddles tonight!” Michael whined dramatically.

“Nooo, I want cuddles!” Jeremy shook his head.

“Nope, no cuddles.”

“But you just proposed to me!” Jeremy squinted and sighed.

“You're lucky I love you so much.” he grumbled, faking annoyance.

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who dont know, 'It's dangerous to go alone, take this' is a Legend of Zelda reference.


End file.
